Armageddon ~ Ragnarok: Chapter One
The sun had in the process of setting, the clear blue skies gently being phased into an array of gentle pinks. Time had seemed to drift by slower than ever in the forests of Stonemeadow, but Ace didn't mind. He enjoyed the smells of nature that had been so fragrant in this area; the sweet aroma of wildflowers, the scent of wet leaves and the fragrance of dew stretched across the expanses of grass. He had sprawled out in one of his favorite spots, a cliff that stood over the small village nestled below, which was his home. His brown locks of straight brown hair had been laced by the gossamer dew, like the grass and so it had a shimmer when the light had hit him a certain way. His eyes, wide and sensitive and also highly reminiscent of two sparkling pieces of alabaster, had stared directly up into the beautiful sky. His family wasn't the richest in town, but his was one of the most resourceful. He had always been a helpful hand at his mother's café, along with his older sister and some of his friends from in town. The main clientele was the generous merchant families, whom always seemed to have enough inventory to share with the family in exchange. Some of the most helpful of their providers were those of the magic shoppe down the street, as it taught Ace and his older sister, Melanie, how to hold their own on the monsters to gather ingredients for the café from the monsters around town. "Ace," a stern voice beckoned from behind him. "Oh," he sighed nonchalantly. "Yo, sis." "Don't you, 'yo, sis' me!" she snapped. "You are late for dinner, and more importantly to start the evening shift. "Well, I guess I did get quite caught up in the sunset." he giggled. "Screw being caught up! Get off your ass and start moving back to the café right now, before I kick you off this cliff back into town." Ace was much too passive to continue the argument with his sister, and so he got to his feet and marched quickly behind her. She had long violet hair which was usually styled in a pony-tail by her lucky ribbon and she had the family eyes as well; two lumps of alabaster set into her delicate face. Being very beautiful, she had managed to capture the hearts of many at school, although she didn't have the best build. Her body hadn't really matured as much as she had wanted it to by age sixteen, and she hadn't been as tall as she wanted either. She wore an outfit given to the family by the local boutique, consisting of tight black pants and a lacy white blouse. She wore her poorly cobbled black boots, but of course the shoemaker in town wasn't as good as the ones from the major cities. Ace on the other hand had worn the cheaper things that mother had bought them, and was more content when finding ingredients than for waiting on customers. He wore a long-sleeved black shirt under a brown leather breastplate, made from a monster's hide that Ace slew himself. He wore tight brown pants made from the same hide and had a wooden sword strapped to his side, as he had saved up for an actual sword. The forest had been surprisingly quiet, and the siblings managed to get back to the café unharmed, not a word spoken between them until they reached there. "Welcome back~" sang the singsong voice of their dear friend and waitress of the café, Sterling Titania. She was usually very sweet and endearing, but when she was serious she was certainly not the kind of person you would want to have for an adversary. Her family was quite rich, but she had run away two years before she arrived in Stonemeadow, still surprisingly in clean and good-quality clothing with a beautiful weapon. Her hair was whiter than the purest snow, and her eyes were more piercing than the most vibrant and powerful of blue lighting, capable of staring into one's soul if needed. Her outfit was very elegant, and it consisted of a short-skirted turtle neck dress with an immensely large collar and long sleeves, with large cuffs just at her fingers. Beneath these her hands were bandaged to prevent calluses on her delicate hands. Her skin was also very pale, contrasting with the darkness of her clothing. She had some of the most well-cobbled boots in town, envy spreading with the sound of each step from her tall, black, heeled boots. Upon her waist she often had a brown leather belt with her name stitched into it secured, where she also holstered her monster-slaying weapon of choice, her, ironically, sterling and enormous hammer. "Took you long enough," John Mitch, the oldest waiter said. "We have been waiting for some more ingredients for a while." "John Mitch, ease up. He's just a kid y'know." Sterling eased. "You're right," John Mitch replied. "I just want him to take his work seriously." John Mitch Gabriel was the oldest of the four, aged 22 having a four year gap with the second oldest, Sterling. He was serious about his job, but his boyish appearance masked that occasionally. He had pine green hair which had went down to his neck and shining blue eyes. He was shorter than Sterling and Ace, being Melanie's height. He was very serious about his job and always wore one of the navy blue tuxedo's he was given by the local clothing store. He also took his job as being a monster slayer very seriously, carrying his iron axe and spear on his back at all times, being more intimidating. He was stronger than he appeared, as he could throw both of these heavy weapons with an immense amount of power. They all began to converse as closing time arrived in the empty cafe and they had all sat around the central table, Melanie and Ace's mother taking up the head with each of her children next to her. Ace sat with Sterling and Melanie with John Mitch. Melanie and Ace's mother, Jane Fairlyn, had the same brown hair as her son, also sharing the trait of the alabaster hunks of stone for eyes. She was flawless and had no wrinkles, and she wore a very common dress among the villagers, which was red and off the shoulder sleeves down to her knees. She had given monster-slaying up after an injury her husband had faced, causing his death. "Thank you all," toasted Jane. "For another lovely day." And as the glasses clinked and chimed into the lovely evening atmosphere, the sound of splintering wood accompanied by an explosion was soon to follow. Category:Original Story Category:Page made by Monet Category:Armageddon ~ Ragnarok Category:Fanfiction